Old Feelings
by Kay Lily
Summary: It has been years since Edward was in Central. How is he supposed to face Mustang after what happened between them all those years ago? Edward's strategy is just to forget what happened, but it proves impossible to forget when each time he looks at Mustang it brings up thoughts he would rather bury. Yaoi, RoyxEd later.
1. Chapter 1

"You know in Xing there is a belief that our dreams are influenced more by what happens during the day than our secret desires." Al said plainly.

"Cool?" Edward ventured. Edward just continued to eat his breakfast, not looking back up at his brother.

"Well a lot of times it has to do with something that happened during the day, or something you were thinking about during the day." Al continued to speak. At this point Edward sat there chewing, and staring at Alphonse. "So uh, there is a possibility that maybe if you were thinking about someone you would say their name in your sleep." Al choked out.

"What the hell?" Edward asked after swallowing his food.

"You talk in your sleep, and way more now than usual," Al snapped, "Ever since we had to share a room you have been saying Roy's name a lot."

"No!" Edward yelped as he suddenly jumped out of his seat. "I mean I haven't seen that bastard for years!" Edward yelled, his face starting to grow dark red.

Alphonse just frowned, "It's been years, you can't just be honest with your feelings?" he asked quietly.

Edward's embarrassment faded. "My feelings? I just haven't seen him in forever, and with the upcoming trip to central." Edward chewed on his bottom lip. "I wonder if he would ever remember me."

"Like he could forget you!" Alphonse said with a small laugh.

"That's not exactly what I mean" Edward said with a sigh. He knew Al was going to ask, his mouth felt like a desert he didn't know how he was going to force out his next words.

Alphonse scooted closer to his brother, "You can tell me anything, you know. Are you okay?" Al asked in concern.

"I, uh I need some fresh air." Edward said as he briskly left the room. Right was Edward left, Winry entered from the opposite door.

"Are you two fighting?" Winry asked as the front door slammed.

Al just sighed. "He still won't tell me anything." he said with a groan.

"Now you know how I felt all these years!" Winry growled.

Al glanced up at the angry Winry, "I have to go after him!"

It wasn't long before Al caught up to his brother. Edward was just roaming mindlessly along the road. "Al?" Edward said in confusion when he saw his brother approaching.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me. We're brothers, we have always had each other." Al said as he held out his arms to block Edward.

"There are some things that we don't need to share." Edward said with a groan.

"Like that you want to sleep with Mustang? Seriously Edward." Al said as he put his hands on his hips in annoyance.

Edward just groaned, "It's not just that!" he finally snapped. Al's eyes opened wide. "Back then, one night Mustang and I were alone, and uh." Edward said, his voice was quivering. It was practically impossible for him to spit out the last few words.

"You and Mustang had sex?" Al screamed.

Edward covered his face with his hand, "That's why I didn't want to tell you!" he snapped angrily. Al took a step back until the anger faded from Ed's eyes. "I'm just a little upset." Edward explained.

"I'm so sorry." Al murmured. His voice was thick and his eyes were on the verge of tears. Suddenly he ran forward and embraced his brother. "I never knew." Al sniffled.

"Of course you didn't." Ed said with a laugh as he hugged his brother back.

"I never noticed anything different between you two." Al said softly as he let go.

"Nothing did change," Edward rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "We just acted like it never happened."

"But you fell in love with him?" Al asked with a grin.

"Hell no!" Edward hissed. He just rolled his eyes at the doubtful look Al gave him.

"Well I'm just going to say that in a few days we are going to central, maybe you should give Mustang a visit?" Al ventured.

Edward just groaned, "Suddenly I don't want to go."

* * *

Al approached Winry in her shop. She didn't notice him until he was practically on top of her.

"Oh Alphonse! I was so into my work." Winry said with a small laugh.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you." Al said as he glanced out the window.

"What is it, Al?" Winry asked. She knew Al had come here for a reason.

"I have something, uh, that you should know, but don't tell Ed I told you." Al quickly said. Winry nodded silently. "I just felt like you should know why it didn't work out between you and him."

"I know why Alphonse." Winry said with a sigh.

"No, I know the real reason. He told me. He has someone else he likes." Al said slowly, waiting for Winry's reason before he continued.

Winry's blue eyes opened in shock, "Oh?" was all she managed to say.

"This other person is also, um, he's also a man." Al said as plainly as he could. Winry just stared. Slowly one eyebrow raised.

"A man?" Winry repeated.

"Yeah, a man. He slept with a man years ago, before you and he." Alphonse forced out.

"Before him and I? Who was it?" Winry said more to herself. This made a hell of a lot more sense now. She was still pissed Edward didn't trust her and respect her enough to tell her the truth. But now she had a better understanding of why Edward did what he did. Al stayed quiet for a long time, long enough for Winry to go through a mental list of all the men she knew Edward knew. He never acted any different around any of them.

"Well Al?" Winry asked when she couldn't come up with the answer herself.

Al looked like he would rather be anywhere else than with Winry at this moment.

"You have to give me at least a hint." Winry sighed.

_It's one word Al!_ Al tried to mentally prepare himself. Why was it so hard to just tell her? "It's Mustang" he suddenly blurted out.

Winry's face remained unchanged as she started back at Al. "I'm sorry Alphonse, but for some reason I thought you said Mustang. A man who is like fifteen years older than Edward." Winry said with a nervous laugh. Al just awkwardly glanced around the room.

"I-I," Winry stuttered, "are you okay with this?!"

"He just told me! I never knew, but at night I can hear him saying his name. I really think hes in love with Mustang, regardless of what he says." Alphonse said softly.

"I just wish I would have known." Winry said sadly. "Wait, this could have happened when Edward was like sixteen! That child praying animal!" Winry roared as she stood up from her desk.

"You think brother's first time was with..."Alphonse trailed off, he couldn't even finish the sentence.

Winry gasped as she put her hands on the sides of her face. "It probably was! That jerk! That's settled, I'm going to central with you two!" Winry yelled as she slammed her hands down on the desk causing a tin of screws to fall over. "Oh no!" Winry yelped as she scrambled to retrieve the fallen screws.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward sat with his face pushed up against the window of the train. "Cheer up brother," Alphonse said happily. Edward wasn't feeling exactly cheerful. "Aren't you excited to go to Central?" Al questioned. He knew exactly why Edward was dreading going to Central, but he wasn't about to let Ed constantly mope about it. Edward just groaned and sunk down into his seat.

Winry sat staring at the window. Edward had no idea why she decided to come. At first she was adamant that she didn't want to go to central. Then one day her opinion changed out of the blue, and now here she was. Edward felt the lurch of the train as it began to slow for the upcoming station. "So what did you two want to do when we get to central?" Al asked casually. Edward just shot his younger brother a glare.

"Well," Winry said as she placed a finger on her chin. "We could go out to eat, but first we should find somewhere to stay. Oh then we could go to some of the big automail shops there! I haven't been to central for ages!" Winry said with a squeal. She glanced over to the brooding Edward. "What about you, Edward?"

"That sounds just fine." the blond answered as he started looking out the window again.

"Oh, you know what?" Winry squeaked.

"What?" Edward asked, not really caring.

"We haven't seen Hawkeye, Mustang and them for ages, we should pay them a visit!" Winry said with a large grin. Edward's head whipped around so fast he almost his Winry in the face with his hair. Winry just stared back with wide eyes, "Is something wrong Edward?" she asked innocently.

Edward's golden eyes flicked between his brother and Winry. Finally he spoke up, "Well I don't know if they would appreciate us just barging in."

"Oh no, it'll be no problem. I keep up with Hawkeye, I could call her when we got there!" Winry said in excitement. Edward just stared forward looking dead inside. "You know, we may be able to stay at Hawkeye's or Mustang's since a hotel for multiple nights will get expensive."

"Hell no!" Edward growled. Winry just raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry Edward, I don't think they would be offended if you asked them." Winry said simply. Edward just bit his bottom lip and glanced back to the window. Al and Winry quickly exchanged grins.

Edward was asleep by the time the train arrived in central. It was just after noon when Alphonse nudged Edward awake. Edward let out an annoyed growl and tried to roll away from the annoying elbow. "Brother, wake up." Al called as he started pushing Edward's shoulder. Edward slapped away Alphonse's hands but then pushed himself up. Winry was standing in the isle waiting for the two brothers. Alphonse excitedly hopped after the blonde while Edward lagged behind.

Edward impatiently tapped his foot as Winry dialed on the pay phone. "Brother, are you okay?" Alphonse asked.

"I'm fine, Al." Edward said as he let the scowl on his face fade away. Al took a step closer to his brother.

"You just seem really on edge, if it's about Mustang-"

"Like hell it would be about Mustang!" Edward yelled loud enough to get looks from passing people.

Alphonse took a cautious step away from his raging brother. Winry hung up the phone and turned back to the two boys. "Okay, Hawkeye said we could stay with her. We just need to meet her at her office in central command."

Edward let out an expected groan but didn't say anything on the matter. He picked up his suitcase and they hailed a taxi. Al and Winry chatted excitedly. Edward on occasion would join in, but he had something else on his mind. His heart raced whenever he thought about Mustang, but he also had to clench his fists to hide his anger. He wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss or kill Mustang. More importantly, Mustang had probably forgotten about their night together. The image of Edward's long blond hair was probably meshed together with all the other people Mustang fucked. Edward angrily clenched his jaw.

The closer they got the sicker Edward felt. He started to think of excuses where he could just wait outside. He had thought about what he would say to Mustang for some time now, but now he just wanted to avoid the older man at all costs.

Edward could see the central command building up ahead now. His legs felt weak as they stepped out of the taxi. He stared in a daze at the building as Alphonse paid the taxi driver. As they walked toward it Edward felt even more sick. He suddenly felt dizzy and completely stopped walking.

"Edward?" Winry asked as she came up beside the older Elric.

Edward's mouth felt dry, "I just haven't been here in some time." he lied. Technically it was true, he hadn't been here in some time, but that was not the reason he was feeling like this. Maybe he could just run away and join a circus. A small smirk appeared on the blond's lips, now he was just being absurd.

Edward pushed on down the long path. The large building loomed ominously ahead of him. All he could think about now was Roy. He wanted answers for what happened between them.

"Hawkeye said the fourth floor." Winry said as they entered the building. "Room four zero three."

Winry led the way. Edward hoped maybe he could hide behind Winry and Mustang would never notice he was there.

"Here we are" Winry said cheerfully as she pushed open the door. Inside was the usual crew. It didn't look like anything had changed.

Edward's eyes quickly scanned the room. He let out a small sigh of relief when he noticed Mustang was nowhere in sight. Hawkeye was there though.

"You kids are all grown up." Hawkeye said with a smile.

"Yeah Ed, you're not longer as tiny." Havoc piped up, and promptly received a glare from Edward.

"Where is Mustang's lazy ass?" Edward asked trying to sound casual.

"Oh, he should be back any moment." Hawkeye said as she glanced to the door.

"I didn't think you would be so excited so see Mustang, brother." Al said with a split second of a smile.

"I'm just shocked to see him not at his desk pretending to work." Edward said with a sharp laugh.

Everyone was quickly forgetting about their jobs and were crowing around Ed, Al and Winry.

"What have you guys been up to?" Breda asked as he put his arm around Edward. "You really have grown!"

Edward couldn't help but smile. It felt like home being around everyone again.

* * *

"Sir, Edward, Alphonse, and Winry are going to be stopping by." Hawkeye said right after she hung up the phone.

Mustang slowly glanced up from his papers. His face remained neutral but inside his mind was racing. "I didn't know they were in central."

"Yes. Sir, it'll be nice to see them again." Hawkeye said with a small smile before turning back to her professional self. "But it seems like they need somewhere to stay."

Mustang raised an eyebrow. "Are they all going to fit at your place?" Mustang asked.

"Well I can't turn them away." Hawkeye said with a sigh.

"I'm going to take a quick break." Mustang said as he pushed himself from his desk.

"Is that wise?" Hawkeye asked, but she was only answered with a stern look from her superior.

Mustang sat in the bathroom doing nothing in particular. He wasn't one to run away from his problems but he had no idea what to say to Edward. He wanted to bring up that night between them, apologize for what he did. But now he wasn't sure if he should even bring that up, it was years ago, maybe Edward had forgotten about it. Roy hadn't forgotten about it at all. The memory forced it's way back into Mustang's thoughts.

A blush dusted across Edward's face. No, that wasn't right, his face was completely red. His eyes screwed shut, his mouth pushed in a firm line. Mustang was still just rocking his hips. It was taking everything he had not to slam inside the blond.

"It hurts." Edward groaned.

"Do you want me to stop?" Mustang asked breathlessly.

"Just make it feel good." Edward yelped as he ground his teeth together. Mustang reached down and grabbed a hold of Edward's hard member. "Ahh!" Edward moaned as his eyes flew open.

Mustang ran his hands through his hair. This was literally the worst time to be thinking of that. He forced himself to walk back to his office. He knew he couldn't avoid Edward forever. He could already hear Edward when he rounded the corner.

"Why can't Al stay? What?" Edward's voice almost cracked as he screamed. Mustang smirked. He couldn't said to see what had gotten Edward so worked up.

"Brother just calm down." Alphonse pleaded.

"You calm down!" Edward spat. "I'm not going to ask that bastard if I can stay at his place!"

By now Mustang was standing in the door way. Everyone noticed him but the fuming Edward who had his back to the doorway.

"Would it really be that bad?" Mustang said smoothly. Edward slowly turned until he was facing his former superior. Edward had grown. He was taller, his shoulders wider, he looked more like a full grown man, but he didn't seem to have grown out of his temper.

Edward's golden eyes widened as he realized who he was seeing. For a moment Edward just stared. All the things he wanted to say flashed across his mind. "No one asked you." Edward spat.

"Well if you want to stay with me, maybe you should have asked me." Mustang said with a smirk.

"I don't want to stay with you!" Edward snapped.

"Well I never offered my place, but I know Hawkeye does not have enough room for all three of you. Al or Winry could stay with me." Mustang said with a gleam in his eye that just angered Edward even more.

Edward never wanted this to happen. His face was burning red. How could this possibly happen?


End file.
